In recent years, massively multiplayer online (“MMO”) computer applications, such as massively multiplayer online role-playing games (“MMORPGs”), have become extremely popular not only with serious gamers, but also with casual gamers and other Internet users. One example of a MMO computer application enables a participant to create and develop a fictional character in a virtual world. The fictional character is usually associated with an avatar or some other visual representation that enables other participants to recognize the particular fictional character. A given participant may develop, among other things, a storyline, a reputation, and attributes of her fictional character by interacting in the virtual world via the fictional character. Other examples of MMO computer applications may not involve the creation of a virtual world representation of the participant.
The virtual world typically includes an environment with a variety of virtual locations containing a variety of virtual objects. In some cases, the virtual locations and the virtual objects mimic realistic locations and objects, while in other cases, the virtual locations and virtual objects are fanciful creations. MMO computer applications generally permit the fictional character to travel across the virtual locations and interact with the virtual objects and other fictional characters.
Advertising in the modern age has proven to be increasingly challenging. In particular, conventional advertising techniques have become less effective especially in recent times. Consumers are now provided with substantially more entertainment options than just a few years ago, thereby reducing the number of consumers that are exposed to a given advertisement. Further, new technologies, such as portable music players, satellite radio, and digital video recorders (“DVRs”), have allowed the users to avoid or skip conventional advertisements entirely.
As advertisers try to find ways to reach more consumers, one advertising medium that has become more attractive are virtual worlds, like MMO computer applications. The number of participants in MMO computer applications has steadily increased in recent times, and this trend shows little, if any, signs of reversing. Further, MMO computer applications provide a single entertainment destination for many Internet users and gamers, thereby enabling advertisers to reach a larger number of consumers through a single advertising medium. As computer and Internet technologies continue to improve to provide more and better ways to include real-world advertisements within the virtual world, MMO computer applications will continue to grow as a significant advertising medium.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.